


I Really Like You

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Hiiragi is a disaster gay, M/M, Mafuyu cameo, Pining, Realization of Feelings, and i love him, patented sass included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: “Do you like me!” The exclamation slipped past Hiiragi’s lips before he could do anything to stop it. The timing was all wrong. He knew that. It just sort of happened. Afterwards he stopped dead in his tracks and waited. The way his cheeks burned with his embarrassment only reminded him of how silly the whole thing was. He swore even nature itself went silent as the next few moments passed.Hiiragi knew that Shizusumi was a man of few words. He preferred to observe those around him and take in his surroundings than be the center of attention. That only made Hiiragi wonder what Shizusumi must’ve thought about the wayheacted. They were opposites in every way, with his tendency to react before he thought and how he could be friendly with almost everyone he met. His gut twisted when he realized that the other boy was about to respond. Oh, god. He wasn’t ready for this.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	I Really Like You

“Do you like me!” The exclamation slipped past Hiiragi’s lips before he could do anything to stop it. The timing was all wrong. He knew that. It just sort of happened. Afterwards he stopped dead in his tracks and waited. The way his cheeks burned with his embarrassment only reminded him of how silly the whole thing was. He swore even nature itself went silent as the next few moments passed.

He and Shizusumi were on their way to get ice cream, which they did all the time. It wasn’t anything special. Absolutely not worthy of such a conversation. And yet, Hiiragi had been thinking about just how much he liked his best friend. It was hard to breathe sometimes when he thought about the taller boy. It’d been getting steadily worse over the years. Finally, the feelings just exploded out of him. Hiiragi felt more vulnerable in that silent moment as Shizusumi stopped and turned towards him than he had in a very long time. He pursed his lips together and waited.

Hiiragi knew that Shizusumi was a man of few words. He preferred to observe those around him and take in his surroundings than be the center of attention. That only made Hiiragi wonder what Shizusumi must’ve thought about the way _he_ acted. They were opposites in every way, with his tendency to react before he thought and how he could be friendly with almost everyone he met. His gut twisted when he realized that the other boy was about to respond. Oh, god. He wasn’t ready for this.

Shizusumi blinked a few times before he finally pat Hiiragi on the head. He nodded once and said, “I’ve put up with all your shenanigans since we were kids, haven’t I? I wouldn’t do that if I didn’t like you.” He tousled those dyed locks then turned to continue on their way. “Come on, or we won’t get there before they close.”

And just like that somehow Hiiragi managed to friend-zone himself. He didn’t know if it was the shock of that response or what, but for once in his life he was left speechless. He didn’t even take another step until Shizusumi turned to look at him over his shoulder with a curious hum. His legs moved on their own as he walked after his best friend. His gaze was fixed upon the ground as they continued to walk down the street. By the time Hiiragi found his voice again he was way too embarrassed to correct the misunderstanding. He squeezed his hands into fists and scolded himself inwardly.

Hiiragi didn’t say a word as they stepped into the ice cream shop. He let Shizusumi order for him. Of course the guy got it right, they were best friends and knew everything about each other. Something as simple as a favorite ice cream order was child’s play. Their usual booth in the corner of the room was free so they went ahead and brought their desserts there. Shizusumi sat down first and slid over to the inside of the booth.

Hiiragi put his bass safely on the seat opposite him then went and sat down next to Shizusumi. That was habit at this point. He didn’t even think twice about it until he’d sat down. Then he was left to wonder if it’d be awkward if he switched seats. It’d be suspicious to say the least. Then he’d have to answer questions he’d rather not right now. There was no reason anything had to change between them just because he had stupid feelings. This was how it always was between them and how it’d always be. Things were great.

He watched the way his ice cream dripped over the side of the dish and onto the table. What a mess. He’d have to clean that up. Yet all he did was stare at it and frown to himself. Hiiragi only looked up from his dessert when he felt a nudge in his side. He looked over at his best friend and blinked.

“You’re normally done in two bites, recovering from a brain freeze, and trying to take mine at this point.” Shizusumi raised a curious eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong?”

As Hiiragi stared into those brown eyes fixed upon him he realized they were so deep he could probably dive right into them. He wanted to. The thought made his gut flutter. Though he had no right to think about his friend in such a way. He turned his head back towards his treat and mumbled, “Nothing. Everything is the same as always. It’s great.”

The soft hum he received in response was probably all he’d get. Hiiragi did his best to eat as much of the ice cream he didn’t even want anymore as he possibly could. Same as always, yep. He was head over heels for his best friend and didn’t know how to deal. Nothing changed. At least he could take some comfort in the fact that their friendship was pretty much perfect the way it was. There was no need to mess that up with something as ridiculous as feelings. He was positive that all he needed to do was think that exact thought a couple million times and he’d finally start to believe it.

Once he managed to eat a decent amount of his ice cream Hiiragi sighed and slumped against Shizusumi’s shoulder. Again, a habit. These things came so naturally to him that he wasn’t sure there was a way to even break the habits. Hiiragi looked up to see that Shizusumi had turned towards him with a glint of concern in his eyes. He knew that he should probably put some space between them but he didn’t want to move. His cheeks darkened as he admired just how attractive Shizusumi was up close. That strong jaw and those intense eyes. Hiiragi could stare at him all day.

“You look flushed.” Shizusumi put his hand on Hirragi’s forehead. Those pink cheeks of his got even redder but he didn’t pull away. Shizusumi looked conflicted for a moment before he let his hand fall away from the other boy and asked, “Do you have a fever? Should we go?”

“No and yeah.” Hiiragi was on his feet almost as soon as he replied. He walked over to the other side of the table and grabbed his bass. He wasted no time in putting it on his back. The faster they got going the faster he’d get home so he could scream into his pillow, after all.

Or so he thought, anyway.

It completely slipped Hiiragi’s mind that they were supposed to study together. Great. That meant there was no running away from his stupid feelings for the next few hours. Even if he played sick Shizusumi would just stick around to make sure he took proper care of himself. Dumb guy was too stinking chivalrous.

So Hiiragi just powered through like he normally did. Because everything was fine and he was determined to prove that. Whether it be to himself or his friend was still undetermined. He and Shizusumi sat at the foot of his bed and leaned back against it, as was the norm. Nothing new or weird about that. They spoke softly to one another as they discussed the problems that gave them some trouble. Hiiragi did his best to ignore just how aware he was of the fact that their shoulders were practically touching. Did they always sit this close to one another? Yeah, he guessed they did. If he made the effort to change little things like that now, it’d be way too obvious.

A week passed. Then two. Hiiragi did his best to act as normally as he possibly could. Still, he slipped up a few times and Shizusumi questioned whether he was feeling well. Nope. Not at all. He was struck with the lovebug and had a fever he couldn’t shake. Of course Hiiragi couldn’t say something like that. He could only insist that he was fine.

The good news was that his default around Shizusumi was extreme comfort. Lots of the time he didn’t even realize he’d flopped over against the other boy until it was too late. Sure, it was embarrassing and there were moments when he jumped away with a ridiculous excuse, but for the most part he went with it. Especially since Shizusumi didn’t mind the physical affection. At least he never said he did. Hiiragi was the first to admit that his best friend wasn’t exactly an open book.

They hadn’t scheduled a band practice today, yet somehow they still ended up hanging out. Hiiragi didn’t even remember who suggested it. One moment he was at home and the next he and Shizusumi were walking along the marked trail in some woods. That was a place they both liked to go to clear their heads. Usually, anyway. This time it felt like a bit of a curse.

It must’ve been ten minutes into their walk when they both looked up at the sky. That unmistakable sound. It was the rumble of thunder. There was a storm approaching. A quick glance at one another and they both knew that neither had checked the forecast before they went on this little venture. With no umbrella in sight they had only two options: find shelter or get completely soaked.

The first droplets of rain landed on their noses and they knew they were out of time. As neither of them particularly wanted to get sick, they knew they had no time to stand around and overthink things. Hiiragi grabbed Shizuzumi’s hand and took off running. He didn’t follow the path back the way they’d come, however. He headed deeper into the woods.

It didn’t take him long to find his destination. They’d walked this path dozens of times together, after all. Hiiragi knew exactly where they were. That meant that he knew there was a form of shelter pretty darn close as well. He just had to hope that others hadn’t already gotten to it. Though he was sure everyone else probably checked the weather before they went out. He couldn’t help but grin when the shelter he was looking for was in sight and completely empty.

Hiiragi pulled Shizusumi beneath the cover of the gazebo then stopped and bent at the waist. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He really wasn’t built for sudden bursts of cardio like that. Thunder rumbled above their heads and he jolted in surprise. All of a sudden it was like the clouds split and the downpour began. Hiiragi let out a relieved sigh. Just in time. They’d stay dry for the most part.

It wasn’t until Shizusumi began to walk to the bench in the middle of the gazebo and he was pulled along that Hiiragi realized they were still holding hands. His cheeks darkened and he followed the tug obediently. It’d be more suspicious than anything to tear his hand away at this point. They sat down close to one another because there simply wasn’t too much room on the small bench. Yeah. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Shizusumi being physically close was a source of great comfort to him.

“You didn’t check the weather,” Shizusumi sighed.

“Neither did _you_ ,” Hiiragi pointed out. He jumped in surprise when thunder boomed right above their heads. It didn’t scare him, per se, it just kind of left him on edge. Not a moment later he felt Shizusumi release his hand so he could put his arm around his shoulders. Hiiragi bowed his head and his bangs fell forward to cover his blushing face. He leaned into the other boy without a word. Shizusumi was warm. He was like an anchor that kept Hiiragi grounded. Not to mention he smelled really good, but that was neither here nor there. The next rumble of thunder didn’t even faze him. Hiiragi was too distracted.

He didn’t know whether it was the sound of the rain or the fact that he was being embraced by the one person that made his heart sing, but Hiiragi found himself so comfortable that his eyes started to feel heavy. It was pointless to try and fight it. Perhaps because he was so darn relaxed, he let his guard down a bit. His voice was barely above a whisper as he muttered, “Shizu, I…” _really like you_. Even though the words got stuck in his throat and he was unable to finish the thought he felt a comforting pat on his head. Then sleep finally claimed him.  
  


*

Hiiragi buried his face in his pillow and let out a muffled groan. His dumb feelings were only getting worse. Wasn’t time supposed to lessen these things? What a lie. How many weeks had it been since that misunderstanding? He didn’t know. Almost two months if he had to guess. Yet another muffled groan escaped him. This was torture and he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve it.

“You’re making too much noise.”

Hiiragi lifted his head and waved a fist in the air as he exclaimed, “I can make as much noise as I want in my own bedroom!” He glared at Mafuyu and just dared him to try and say something else. Instead, the other boy simply spun around in his desk chair without a care in the world. He nearly knocked over at least three things in the process. Dummy.

Once Mafuyu was facing Hiiragi again he raised a curious eyebrow in his direction and asked, “How are things between you and Shizu-chan, by the way?”

“Terrible! I friend-zoned myself!” Hiiragi shrieked. Wow, he hadn’t actually said that out loud yet. Hearing it was even worse somehow. He let his head fall right back onto his pillow and let out another muffled cry.

Mafuyu snorted. The amusement in his voice was clear as day when he asked, “How’d you manage to do something like that?”

Hiiragi pushed up onto his hands and knees. He sat back on his legs then crossed his arms and glared at the other boy. He rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Well excuse _me_ for not being Mister Popular like you. Some of us can’t just bat our eyes and have people fall in love.”

Mafuyu tilted his head so that his wavy locks fell to one side. He batted his eyes slowly and hummed, “I have no idea what you mean.”

Hiiragi flipped him off and replied through gritted teeth, “Yeah, yeah. Real stinking cute. Jerk.”

Before either of them got the chance to say anything else the door to the room opened. They both turned to see Shizusumi wander in. The tall boy stopped in the doorway and looked surprised for a split second when he saw Mafuyu. That passed quickly enough. He offered them both a greeting then meandered over to the bed and sat down next to Hiiragi.

Shizusumi looked from the blushing blond to Mafuyu then asked, “What’d I miss?”

“Mafuyu asking me to punch him in the face,” Hiiragi replied with a shrug. He turned towards his best friend and added, “The usual.”

Shizusumi brushed Hiiragi’s bangs out of his face and then set his hand upon his shoulder. He nodded and said, “I arrived just in time, then.”

“You always do,” Hiiragi agreed. The stupid way Shizusumi’s fingers barely grazed his cheek just then set his insides aflame. He felt like he was going to melt. Right there he’d be reduced to nothing but a puddle of goo.

A soft snicker caught their attentions and they both glanced at Mafuyu. He looked up from his phone and blinked at them. He waved the phone in the air and hummed, “My _boyfriend_ sent me a funny picture. Wanna see?”

“Absolutely not!” Hiiragi hissed. He pulled away from Shizusumi and continued to glare at Mafuyu. That stupid smirk on his dumb face really could use a punch. He narrowed his eyes and grumbled, “And why’d you say it like that?”

“Say what like what?” Mafuyu asked right back. He batted his eyes again.

“You know exactly what I mean you little–!”

“Hiiragi.”

He jumped at the sound of his name. There was no reason for it, really. Shizusumi said it all the time. Man, he liked the way it sounded in his voice though. He turned towards his best friend and blinked. His cheeks definitely didn’t darken as he waited for the other boy to continue.

“Chips.”

Did he have chips? He was pretty sure there were some in the kitchen. Hiiragi grunted in response then got out of bed. He held his chin in the air smugly as he marched out of the room and declared, “Yeah, I’ll get you some snacks since I’m not an inconsiderate host like _some_ people.”

“Drinks, too!” Mafuyu called after him.

Hiiragi grinded his teeth. He decided against getting anything to drink. Those two knew where the kitchen was and could get a soda out of the fridge if they got thirsty. He rummaged through the cabinet until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed two bags of chips then turned and headed back towards his bedroom. Once he stood outside of it he paused. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it just sort of happened when he heard the pair.

“How long have you been here, Mafuyu?”

“A little over forty minutes, I guess,” Mafuyu replied softly. “Hiiragi is really annoying when he wants something so I just gave in and came over.”

Shizusumi hummed in response. That made Hiiragi frown to himself. Yeah, he could be a little persistent or excitable, but the guy could at least pretend to defend him, sheesh. They were supposed to be best friends and all that. He was about to step into the room when their conversation resumed.

“You like Hiiragi right, Shizu-chan?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean you like him in a romantic sense, right?” Mafuyu clarified.

Hiiragi’s eyes widened. What the hell was that idiot doing? Of all the stupid things to ask! He should barge in and stop this conversation in its tracks. Yet his feet didn’t seem to want to move. He couldn’t help but want to hear the answer to that stupid question. Though deep down he already knew what it’d be. Of course Shizusumi didn’t–

“I just said I did, yes.”

Mafuyu hummed softly. Not a moment later he asked, “Have you told him that?”

There was a pause before Shizusumi finally asked, “Is that really necessary when I show him every time we interact?”

Hiiragi’s breath hitched in his throat. Years of casual affection he’d brushed off as Shizusumi being friendly flashed in his mind. Though a man of few words, he always found little ways to be considerate. He knew when Hiiragi needed a shoulder to cry on whether literally or figuratively. He was there for him no matter what. There wasn’t a moment in Hiiragi’s life that he found himself lonely because Shizusumi had always been by his side. He was always there showing his feelings in a way that Hiiragi had completely missed. All this time _he’d_ been the aloof one. He was still in a state of shock when Mafuyu spoke once again.

“He’s kind of an idiot, so yeah… it probably is.”

That snapped Hiiragi out of his daze. He stomped into the room and yelled, “Shut up, Mafuyu! You’re the idiot! And _you_ –!” Hiiragi turned towards Shizusumi. He waved the chips he held in the air as he exclaimed, “It absolutely is necessary! How am I supposed to pick up on subtle hints!”

“Not a single one of the hints was subtle…” Mafuyu muttered, his tone as deadpan as his expression.

Hiiragi tossed the chips he held at the other boy. “I said shut up!” He turned back towards Shizusumi in time to watch him pick up the chips that had fallen short of their target. He handed the bags to Mafuyu, who thanked him. Then he turned back towards Hiiragi. There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Hiiragi could barely believe his own words as he asked, “You _like_ me? As in you’d wanna date me?”

Shizusumi rubbed the back of his neck. He nodded then mumbled, “Yeah.”

“Is that really all you have to say right now!” Hiiragi shrieked in disbelief. This was a huge deal. How was he the only one freaking out about it?

“In the presence of a third party?” Shizusumi asked. He glanced at Mafuyu just in time to watch him open one of the bags of chips. He looked back at Hiiragi and said, “Yes.”

Hiiragi’s cheeks darkened at the implication that what the other boy wanted to say was meant for his ears only. His mind raced with a million and one possibilities. Then in the midst of it all he heard an obnoxious crunch from behind him. He ground his teeth then turned and glared at Mafuyu.

“Don’t mind me,” Mafuyu said right before he popped another chip into his mouth.

“How the hell am I not supposed to mind you!” Hiiragi yelled. “Go home!”

“You’re the one that invited me over, I don’t see why you’re being such a brat.” Mafuyu muttered.

“You’re the brat!” Hiiragi hissed. A strong hand upon his shoulder made him jolt in surprise. He turned to look at Shizusumi and his eyes widened. The taller boy was laughing softly– probably at him and Mafuyu but that didn’t really matter– the sight was breathtaking. What an attractive smile. What a wonderful sound. Hiiragi blushed even harder.

“You guys are gross,” Mafuyu muttered before he spun his chair in a circle again.

“Oh my god.” Hiiragi shut his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. He turned back towards the other boy and hissed, “Go _home_.”

“Fine, but I’m taking the chips,” Mafuyu declared.

“I literally don’t care,” Hiiragi growled through gritted teeth.

Mafuyu meandered over towards the door then paused. He huffed in amusement then waved over his shoulder and hummed, “Congrats on finally getting your act together, guys. I look forward to receiving my wedding invitation.”

Hiiragi stiffened at those words. His cheeks somehow managed to darken even more. Another soft chuckle caught his attention and he glanced at Shizusumi.

“One step at a time, yeah?” Shizusumi hummed.

Hiiragi turned around to face the dark-haired boy. Before he had a chance to ask what that was supposed to mean he was met with a kiss. He was too stunned to move. All he could do was stand there frozen and wide-eyed. While he’d thought about how their first kiss might go many times in the past, the fact that it actually just happened refused to register in his brain.

Shizusumi broke the kiss and stared into Hiiragi’s eyes as he asked, “Was that enough to show you that I really like you?”

A devious grin spread across Hiiragi’s face then he said, “Not even close.”

Shizusumi brushed his knuckles down the other boy’s cheek gently. “Hmm. I’ll just have to keep trying until I get my point across.”

Hiiragi tilted his chin upwards ever so slightly then purred, “What if I never get it, huh?”

“Then I guess you’ll be stuck with me forever.” The words were barely out of Shizusumi’s mouth when Hiiragi fisted both hands in his shirt and leaned up on the balls of his feet so he could press their lips together.

Nothing else in Hiiragi’s life had ever felt so right. This moment was meant to happen. The electricity that danced along his skin and the way his gut fluttered was all the confirmation he needed. He stepped closer to Shizusumi so there wasn’t any space between them anymore. The arms that wormed their way around his waist and held firmly were as comforting as they were strong. Hiiragi leaned into the kiss to deepen it. A sense of euphoria washed over him and he smiled against Shizusumi’s lips. He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Godddd ive been sitting on this since last yearrrrr. I got distracted by that given winter event and ended up delaying this… pfft
> 
> New year, new ship! Well, new from me. Im happy to finally write for these two I love them so mucccch
> 
> Hiiragi absolutely would friend-zone himself because hes ridiculous. I adore him. 
> 
> I just want them to get things sorted out and start dating in canon!! kiss boys!! you can do itttttt 


End file.
